All I Need is You
by Nina Kazama
Summary: Calling all LarsXLili fans! This one's for you :-) Lars and Lili tried everything to keep their relationship as discreet as possible, but now their secret is out. They won't give up easily but it seems like everywhere they turn, something is threatening to come between them. Will they be able to stay together, or will they fall apart? Sequel to 'I Want Your Love.'
1. Playtime is Over

Author's Note: Hi there, everyone! Here is part two of my Lars and Lili story. I wanted to continue "I Want Your Love" since I really love the idea Lars and Lili together. Please R&R, I wanna know what you think so far =) I will try to post the next chapter soon. French words translated: Mon ange- my angel, mon amour- my love, bonsoir- good evening. Isaac al Reshedi is my original character.

XOXO,

Nina

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

**Chapter One- Playtime is Over**

Lili Rochefort had a secret, one that was both devilish and delicious. In fact, it had the potential to become a rather juicy scandal. It was the kind of secret that brought a smile to her beautiful face and made her heartbeat quicken in anticipation. However, she knew that it could also get her into some trouble, so she had to be careful. Especially since the other party involved was still employed by her father.

After confessing their love for each other several months ago, Lili and Lars Alexandersson began dating in secret. Lars had just saved Lili from a dangerous situation involving a man named Isaac al Reshedi. Lili had agreed to go on a date with the son of her father's business partner to spite Lars after finding him with his former love interest, Alisa Bosconovitch. Lars had tried to reason with Lili, but she would not listen to him. Angry and heartbroken, Lili had accompanied Isaac al Reshedi to her father's club, The Lotus Flower. Unbeknownst to her, Isaac had slipped a pill into her drink in order to take advantage of her. Luckily, Lars had intervened in time, and had told Isaac to stay away from Lili forever. However, Lars could never shake the feeling that Isaac would come back. He chose not to share his suspicions with Lili since she was already looking over her shoulder enough. They both felt that it was in their best interest to keep their relationship a secret since they would not have to deal with outside influences, and also having secret rendezvous seemed to give their relationship an addictive quality.

* * *

Lili Rochefort hummed an upbeat melody to herself as she walked quickly toward Lars' apartment. She checked the time on her phone and then slid her device back into her coat pocket. Lili turned to look around, and her frost blue eyes darted back forth, checking to see if anyone was following her. She turned up the collar of her long, black trench coat to hide her features from anyone's view. Lili relaxed slightly as she reached Lars' door, and rapped on it with her black, leather gloved hand.

"Who is it?" called a low, male voice from the other side of the door.

"Who do you think it is, Lars?" Lili stated, adjusting the jet-black beret that helped to disguise her conspicuous blonde locks.

"Difficult, I see. What's the password?" he said with a hint of laughter in his deep voice.

"Edible underwear." she responded while a mischievous grin ghosted across her lovely features. The door instantly opened, and Lili strolled inside the apartment with her sly smile never leaving her face. Lars Alexandersson returned her smile as he shut the door behind her.

"Lars, you really shouldn't keep me waiting outside your apartment so long." she said with her pink lips settling into a soft pout.

"Why? Are you worried that someone might see you, and your father would hear about it?" questioned Lars as he took a step toward Lili.

"No, because I don't like to be kept waiting. Patience was never my strongest attribute." Lili responded while she put her hands on her hips with mock sincerity.

"I figured that out when I first met you, Lili." stated Lars wryly.

"Very perceptive of you, mon amour. What else have you learned about me?" she said as she walked around Lars to the middle of his living room. Lars followed her with his ocean blue eyes lingering on her backside a little longer than necessary.

"Well, I learned that you are as tenacious as you are beautiful." he said slyly, enjoying the playful banter that always occurred before they went to his bedroom.

"And?" prompted Lili while she untied the belt of her trench coat and removed it with flirtatious smile dancing on her lips.

"And that you are full of surprises." Lars responded, admiring what Lili had hidden under her trench coat. She was wearing a midriff baring, police officer's costume with short black shorts and thigh high leather boots.

"I'm Officer Lili, and you are under arrest." she stated confidently as she pulled off her beret, releasing a silky cascade of her long, honey-blonde hair. Lars' eyes suddenly turned as dark as the ocean under the moon while he stared at his lover with unconcealed desire.

"I like this outfit, Lili. Come closer, so I can have a better look at you." he said with a heart stopping smile on his face. Lili bit her shiny, pink bottom lip as she felt the familiar feeling of heat igniting in the bottom of her stomach. Lars continued smiling while he closed the distance between himself and Lili. He reached out and grabbed Lili around her thin waist, and pulled her closer to him. As she felt his skin brush against hers, Lili remembered that they were supposed to be playing a game. She discreetly removed a pair of silver handcuffs from her belt, and closed one end on Lars' left wrist.

"You got to pretend to be a gladiator last time, Lars. Now it's my turn to play, and it's Officer Lili to you." she said playfully while she held the other end of the handcuffs and pulled Lars to his bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Lili's home, Mr. Rochefort was just climbing into his large bed to get ready to go to sleep. He turned on the television as he shifted his position to get more comfortable.

"This is Sasha Shang, reporting live from the Cherry Blossom Shopping Center, where a building has just collapsed trapping over a hundred people inside." a young, attractive reporter said with urgency in her voice. Mr. Rochefort sat straight up in his bed with a start. _'That's where mon ange is shopping right now_!' he thought worriedly. Quickly, he grabbed the telephone on his nightstand and dialed one of his security guards assigned to protect his daughter that evening. He drummed his fingers impatiently on his nightstand as he waited for the guard to answer his phone.

"Hello?" said a sleepy male voice on the other end.

"Cortez! Where are you? Is my daughter alright?" Mr. Rochefort yelled into the receiver.

"What are you talking about, Sir? Miss Rochefort said that she wasn't feeling well, so she sent me home and she went back inside your mansion." the guard answered nervously.

"She is not home, and she hasn't been home all evening. If she is not with you shopping, then where is she?" Lili's father questioned with the color draining from his face.

"Sir, if I remember correctly, doesn't Miss Rochefort's cell phone have a tracking feature in it? Couldn't you find her that way?" the guard suggested rapidly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Cortez. Bonsoir." Mr. Rochefort stated flatly as he hung up the phone. He stood up and pressed the intercom on his wall.

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian the butler's voice crackled out of the intercom.

"Sebastian, get my car ready. I'm going out to find my daughter." Mr. Rochefort nearly shouted into the speaker.

"Is Miss Lili in some kind of trouble?" asked Sebastian with worry leaking into his voice.

"Well, either she is in trouble or she is going to be." responded Mr. Rochefort darkly as he slipped on his jacket and headed out of his bedroom.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Mr. Rochefort was still following the GPS signal coming from Lili's phone. Suddenly, the signal led him into a complex of attractive apartment homes.

"This cannot be right. Why would Emilie be here?" Lili's father wondered aloud. As he parked his car, a candy apple red, Audi convertible caught his attention. _'She_ _is here. That is her car._' he thought to himself. Mr. Rochefort exited his vehicle, and walked carefully as he continued to follow the signal to an apartment that seemed quieter than the others. The signal became stronger than before, but Mr. Rochefort hesitated since he was unsure of what he would find on the other side of the door.

* * *

"I think that you've teased me enough Lili. Let me out of these handcuffs already!" groaned Lars in an impatient tone. Lili giggled lightly as she moved closer to sit next to him on his bed.

"As soon as I release you from those handcuffs, you're going to pounce on me, aren't you?" she asked coyly as she ran her slender, index finger along the top of Lars' boxer shorts.

"I thought you liked it when I pounce on you." Lars responded as the muscles on his bare chest flexed in effort to sit up in his bed. However, the handcuffs around his wrists made it difficult to move.

"Oh, I do like it. Which is why I will release you now." Lili purred while she stood up to retrieve the handcuff key from the pocket on her shorts. Before she could free Lars, there was loud knock on the front door. Lili and Lars both looked at each other puzzled.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lili asked as she continued to search her pockets for the key.

"Just ignore them. They will get the hint." Lars said with his patience beginning to wear thin. Then a louder knock resonated throughout Lars' apartment.

"Let me handle this. I don't want any interruptions after I loosen the handcuffs." Lili said irritably.

"Lili, wait! Get the handcuffs off me first!" Lars yelled as she walked briskly to his front door.

"This had better be good!" Lili growled while she yanked open the door. Her face suddenly froze into a mask of shock and fear as she realized who was outside Lars' door.

"Emilie? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?!" Mr. Rochefort said with his voice increasing in volume with every word.

"I...I..." Lili stammered as she tried to cover her skimpy outfit with her hands. Her father continued looking at her with silent anger when suddenly Lili heard Lars calling from his bedroom.

"Lili! Who is at the door?" Lars' deep voice bellowed, cutting the silence between Lili and her father.

"Is that Lars in there? What is going on?" Mr. Rochefort demanded while he pushed past Lili and headed towards Lars' bedroom. As Mr. Rochefort reached the doorway, his jaw dropped at the sight of Lars' handcuffed to his bed, half naked. Putting two and two together, Mr. Rochefort looked disappointedly at Lili with his arms folded.

"Lars, how long has this been going on between you and my daughter?" Lili's father asked in a voice so threatening that it made Lili's stomach threaten to regurgitate.


	2. Perfect Storm

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed my new story. You guys rock! I will post chapter three soon, I kinda left a little cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Enjoy ^_^

Responses to reviewers-

Guest- Thanks! You're awesome for saying that! I can't wait to write the rest of the story :-)

reddevil47- Lars needs to find a new job ASAP. Lol. I'm glad to be back too!

Aaron Nivans- Lili's father is beyond pissed, and he's got some plans to get Lili and Lars to break up. Parents tend to complicate things. Hehehe

LucaRyan13- Thanks! I was hoping that you would like this new story :-)

Azura- Thanks! I'm happy to hear from you again ^_~

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Two- Perfect Storm**

Lili's heart thumped deafeningly in her ears as she walked past her father into Lars' bedroom. She quickly pulled the handcuff key out of her pocket, and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment while she rapidly freed Lars from the bondage that was entertaining only a few minutes ago. Lars locked eyes with Lili, and something silently passed between the fair-haired pair. Lili's father suddenly cleared his throat in impatience.

"Lars, I'm waiting for an explanation." Mr. Rochefort said through clenched teeth.

"I don't feel that an explanation is necessary since you can make your own conclusions based on what you see." Lars responded calmly as he stood up from the bed. Mr. Rochefort's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Lars' form clad only in his boxers.

"That sounds like insubordination to me. I demand to know what has been going on between you and my daughter!" Lili's father yelled angrily.

"Lili and I have done nothing that I am ashamed of. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get dressed. Please wait in the living room while we make ourselves decent." Lars stated while he picked up his shirt from the floor that Lili had taken off of him earlier.

"We? I'm not leaving her alone with you!" Mr. Rochefort shouted furiously. Lili's sky blue eyes darted nervously back and forth between her father and her significant other. She then noticed that her father's complexion began to change from his normal skin tone to a burgundy color.

"Father, why don't we wait in the living room as Lars suggested?" Lili said in a calm tone, motioning toward the door. Her father glared at Lars once more and stalked out of the room. Lili stole a glance at Lars who was looking under his bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can't find my pants." Lars answered in a low voice with his mouth turning up at the corners.

"I hid them under your desk since I thought you wouldn't need them tonight. Wishful thinking, I guess." she smiled slightly as she turned to follow her father. Lili entered the living room to find her father looking out the window with his back to her. She quickly grabbed her black trench coat, and put it on to cover her risqué outfit.

"Father, would you like a glass of water?" she asked in a soft voice. Her father remained silent, so she walked over to Lars' kitchen and selected a glass out of the cabinet. As she poured water into the cup, she felt her father's gaze upon her.

"You certainly know your way around his kitchen. Exactly how many times have you been here?" he asked while he walked over to Lili. She shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Her father shook his head and stood in front of her.

"Mon ange, you know as well as I do that Lars is not a good match for you. I want you to stop seeing him." Mr. Rochefort said, raising his thick graying eyebrows.

"I had a feeling that you would say that. Let me guess, you think that he is only with me for money." Lili said in an uninterested tone.

"Well, he probably is. I mean, it is obvious that he doesn't come from a wealthy background." her father said, surveying the interior of the apartment in an arrogant fashion.

"That does not matter to me, and you couldn't be more wrong about Lars. He loves me, and I love him." she said with her light blue eyes reflecting her feelings for Lars. Mr. Rochefort read the truth her eyes. _'It may not be as easy to get her away from him as I thought.'_ he said to himself. Suddenly, a fully clothed Lars walked into the kitchen and stood right next to Lili.

"I believe that you had something to say to me." Lars said serenely, meeting his employer's accusatory glare.

"I don't know what is more disturbing. The fact that this was going on behind my back or your age difference." Mr. Rochefort said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't mind the difference in our ages at all." Lili added as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you, Emilie. This is between me and Lars." her father barked sternly.

"Actually, this is between Lili and I. Our relationship is our business." Lars retorted equally as sternly.

"Do you understand that you have just put your job in jeopardy, Lars?" the older man said haughtily. Lars looked at Lili, and noticed that her eyes had become shiny with tears.

"I am so sorry." she mouthed soundlessly to him.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered back with an easy smile.

"If you are going to make me choose between my job and Lili, then I quit." Lars declared in a sincere tone. Lili smiled shyly at Lars as she grabbed his hand in hers. Sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, Mr. Rochefort suddenly changed his offensive tactics.

"Emilie, if you continue to see Lars, I will cut you off." Lili's father said smugly.

"Wait, what?" Lili asked with shock clear on her face.

"You heard me. You will be cut off. That means no access to any of my money, no credit cards, no luxury. You will have nothing." her father threatened. Lars looked at Lili with sympathy and then he turned to look at his former employer with growing fury.

"It is one thing to threaten me, but to threaten your own daughter is inexcusable." Lars said darkly.

"If she knows what's good for her, she will return home with me and never see you again." Mr. Rochefort said with a sarcastic smile on his aging features.

"Don't ever threaten Lili in front of me." said Lars as he took a step toward Mr. Rochefort with a threatening glare on his handsome face. Suddenly, Lili gently put her hand on Lars' chest to stop him from moving closer to her father. Lili stood in front of Lars, and placed both of her hands on the sides on his face. Her touch immediately snapped Lars out of his blind rage. She smiled sweetly at him and opened her mouth to tell him that she would choose him over her father's money, but Mr. Rochefort's next statement silenced her.

"Emilie, are you just acting out because of what happened between you and that other unsuitable young man? It is not right to lead Lars on if you still care for someone else." her father said in his most convincing voice. Lars' ocean blue eyes analyzed Lili's expression, and he noticed that her face turned slightly paler.

"That has nothing to do with this. My heart belongs to Lars now." Lili said in a shaky voice as she turned to face her father.

"Are you sure? If I recall correctly, you said that you couldn't live without him and that you were heartbroken when he told you that he didn't want to be tied down to one person." Mr. Rochefort said in a disturbingly calm voice. Lili stared at the floor as she forced the old wounds on her heart to stop aching. Lars stared at Lili in surprise since he did not know about Lili's past relationship, but he could see on her face that it was painful for her to think about.

"I can see from Lars' expression that he has no idea to whom I am referring. What other secrets have you been hiding, my darling daughter?" Mr. Rochefort said in an instigating way. He smirked in delight when Lars began staring at Lili suspiciously._ 'Lars is_ _starting to lose faith in her. It's only a matter of time until their relationship ends.'_ Lili's father thought, satisfied that he had successfully planted doubt in Lars' mind.

"I'll leave the decision up to you, Emilie. Decide if Lars is worth losing everything. Remember one thing though. This little romance might end the same way that the previous one did, and then you'll be left with nothing." her father said coldly as he opened the front door and left the apartment. Lars shut the door, and turned his attention to Lili. She was sitting on his couch with her head in her hands. He sat next to her, and Lili looked up at him with her eyes betraying her agony.

"I'm so sorry, Lars. I never thought that he would go this far." Lili said, trying to hold in a sob.

"Yes, it is very cold-hearted that he would cut off your resources just like that." Lars nodded in agreement.

"That's not what I meant. I do not care about his money. I meant, I'm sorry that he insulted you and threatened to fire you." she replied sadly.

"I told you not to worry about that. A job is not worth losing you over." he responded as he lifted his hand to brush away a few loose strands of hair from Lili's face. She smiled lovingly at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed still for a few minutes before Lars' curiosity interrupted the moment.

"Who was the 'unsuitable young man' that your father was referring to?" he asked suddenly. Lili sat up, and turned her face away from Lars.

"Does it matter? I'm with you now." she said as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Lars asked, refusing to drop the subject.

"I just didn't think it was important to mention who I was with before you." she said while she shifted her weight uncomfortably in her thigh-high boots.

"I can understand if you don't want to bring up bad memories, but you should never hide things from me." he stated as stood up from the couch to stand next to her.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Ask me anything, and I will tell you the truth." Lili said, turning around to make eye contact with Lars.

"Alright, tell me what happened between you and...what was his name?" asked Lars calmly.

"His name is Hwoarang, and it's a long story." Lili started with a serious expression settling on her beautiful face.


	3. Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Review Responses-

LucaRyan13- Yup, Hwoarang seems like a great ex-boyfriend for Lili :-) I hate Lili's dad too, especially since I know what else he's got up his shelve. But I won't spoil the story.

Guest- Thanks! I really try not to let my stories get dull. Gotta throw some surprises in there. That's half the fun.

Aaron Nivans- I know, right? I feel kinda bad for picking Lili's father to be one of the villians in here, but it makes things more interesting :-)

reddevil47- Lili's dad is super cold! I thought that Hwoarang would be a good "Pre-Lars" match for Lili since he's got that hot rebel thing going for him. I think that Lili likes that in a guy. Lol ^_~

ZZ Eclipse- Thanks! You are so awesome to say that ^_^ I agree, that is totally what a parent would do in that situation. He kinda reminds me of my dad. Don't ask. Jk :-P

Author's Note- Sorry this took so long! I'm basing Lili's story on her canon Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection story. I just added some extra details. Please review, thanks in advance :-)

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Three- Past Revisited**

Lars stepped back to give Lili some space to tell her story. He sensed that she was trying to remain calm while reliving memories that made her obviously uncomfortable. She smiled weakly at him and turned to look back out the window.

"It all started when I was twelve years old. I was waiting outside my school for my father's car to pick me up when suddenly a black tinted SUV screeched to a stop in front of me and two men jumped out." Lili stopped when she noticed that Lars' posture was suddenly rigid. He relaxed slightly as he took a seat on his couch. Lili sighed and resumed her story.

"Before I could scream, they grabbed me and threw me inside the car. As they began binding my hands and legs, I asked why they were doing this, and their only response was to point a gun at me. They quickly slipped a blindfold over my eyes, and warned me not to make any noise. They drove for what seemed like forever, and I was afraid but I didn't want to show it." Lili paused to look at Lars. He smiled in reassurance, and nodded for her to continue.

"They put me in a hot room, and told me that their boss wanted to speak with me. They took the blindfold off, and sat me in a hard, metal chair. Then a man walked into the room. He had a hood on his head that casted a shadow over his eyes so I couldn't identify him. He strolled in like he owned the place, so I took him to be the one in charge. He told me that nothing would happen to me as long as my father paid them the money that they asked for. I knew that my father wouldn't be able to meet their ridiculous demands quickly, so they began to take their impatience out on me." Lili said as she ran her fingers across the slightly raised translucent scars on the crook of her left arm. Lars noticed the small involuntary gesture she did and shook his head.

"I wondered how you got those scars on your arm." he admitted somberly.

"If you were curious about my scars, you could have asked me about them." she said as she walked over and sat down next to him. Lars took her hand and turned her arm toward the light to examine the circular scars.

"I noticed them once before when you were sleeping. I didn't ask you about them because I didn't want to upset you. Who did this to you?" he asked while struggling to keep his voice from betraying his anger.

"When my father didn't pay the ransom right away, the boss got frustrated and started torturing me. At first, he would just burn me with his cigars." she paused as she saw Lars' ocean eyes turn flat with fury. Lili chewed on her full bottom lip, unsure of Lars' reaction to the rest of her story. He took a deep breath, and nodded for her to continue.

"On the third day, I couldn't take it anymore. I managed to free my hands from the ropes, but I had to wait for one of the kidnappers to come into the room so that I could escape. Finally, a man entered with a plate of food and a cup of water. I kicked his feet out from under him, and once he fell to the ground, I knocked him unconscious with the chair that I was tied to. I stole his keys from his belt and knife from his pocket." Lili said as she started pacing the room again. Lars watched her in silence, clearly her story was becoming more difficult to talk about with each passing second.

"I raced from the room that I was trapped in, only to run right into another one of the kidnappers. He threw me against the wall, causing my vision and focus to blur. Then he began punching me until my nose was gushing with blood. I felt angry. Angrier than I had ever been. I pulled the knife out of my waistband, and stuck it right into his throat. As I watched him bleed out in front of me, I couldn't believe what I had done. I heard voices at the end of the hallway, so I ran in the opposite direction. I finally came to a fire exit door, I deactivated it using the keys I stole, and raced through the door into a back alley." Lili stopped speaking, and hung her head.

"What's wrong? You don't have to tell me anymore, if it's too painful for you." Lars said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"No, it's not that. I just...I didn't mean to kill that man. My eyes were swollen from being hit so many times over those few days that I couldn't see where to stab him. I wasn't aiming for his neck." she said, shaking her head to get the bloody images out of her mind.

"You did the right thing. For a twelve year old, you handled yourself well. It's the same thing on the battlefield. Either kill, or be killed." he responded in an ominous tone. Lili nodded in agreement, took a deep breath, and continued her story.

"I ran as fast as I could away from that awful place. I could barely see with my eyes beginning to swell shut. I got dizzy, and fell to my knees on the concrete of the alley. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. I was certain that it was one of the kidnappers coming to kill me. I lowered my head, and my hair hid my face from view. The footsteps stopped in front of me, and I noticed that this person's attire was a dojo uniform. 'What's wrong, sweetheart? Lose your contact lens, or something?' he said in a teasing voice. I realized that he wasn't one of the kidnappers since his accent was different, so I looked up at him. All I could make out was his red hair, but once he saw my battered face, I heard him gasp. 'Help me. Please, help me.' I said to him before I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember was feeling him pick me up into his arms and starting to run down the street." Lili said, growing quiet for a moment.

"This red-haired man, was he Hwoarang?" Lars asked in honest curiosity. Lili nodded, and Lars gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Well, I guess I'm thankful that he was there for you that day." he admitted in a low voice. Lili maintained her composure, and continued with her tale of survival.

"When I finally regained consciousness, I was in a bed in a room that I had never seen before. I was about to call for help, but then an older man with slightly graying hair entered the room with a glass of water. He noticed that I was awake, and walked over to me. 'Don't try to move. Your injuries are still healing.' he told me. I asked him where I was, and he told me that I was at his dojo. He introduced himself as Baek Doo San, but before I could tell him my name, the door opened again. Hwoarang stuck his head into the room. He apologized for his interruption, and said that he was just checking to see if I was awake yet. The master of the dojo motioned for Hwoarang to come in, and he turned his attention back to me. I told them my name, and Baek's eyes widened and Hwoarang muttered something that sounded like 'rich brat' under his breath. Baek scowled at him, and told me that he would be notifying my father that I was there so that he could come get me." Lili said with fatigue in her voice.

"Then what happened?" Lars asked, determined to get the whole story.

"After Baek left the room, Hwoarang told me that my kidnapping was reported on every news network, so he knew who I was. I thanked him for helping me, and he just shrugged. He pointed out that the kidnappers must have been very cruel since I looked pretty beat up. I didn't say anything, but I must have looked angry because he said something odd. He said that the best revenge that you could ever get on someone is to prove them wrong. I said that I didn't want to prove the kidnappers wrong, I wanted to become stronger so that no one would be able to hurt me like that again. Since that day on, I had an intense desire to fight." she said with a sudden mischievous expression settling on her attractive features. Lars immediately recognized the look on her face. It was the look she got every time she was in a fight: pure enjoyment.

"So, your love of fighting was awakened because of the kidnapping? That explains a lot." he stated with a smirk.

"Yes, that's right. After I recovered, I began to explore the wonderful world of street fighting. Over the next four years, I earned quite a reputation as a skilled fighter. One day after I beat up another worthless opponent, an invitation for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 fell out of his pocket. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to challenge more formidable opponents. When I saw the other fighters, I wasn't really impressed, but I was surprised to see one person there. Four years had passed, but I recognized Hwoarang instantly." Lili recalled with a smile. Lars noticed her expression, and his cerulean eyes narrowed irritably.

"This was the tournament before I met you. If I had seen you there, I would not have looked at him." Lili said a little too quickly, causing Lars to laugh.

"It's okay. Please continue." he said, relaxing a bit.

"It's nothing. We just started talking, decided to start seeing each other, and..uh...that's about it." she said nervously, turning her face away from Lars so that he couldn't see that she was leaving part of her story out.

"You don't have to sugar-coat anything for me. I could tell that you were with someone before me. It doesn't matter to me." Lars said calmly.

"You are too observant." she replied with a halfway grin.

"How long were you with him?" he asked cautiously, unsure if his question would upset Lili.

"We were a couple for nearly a year, and then my father found out. Shortly after that, Hwoarang told me that he wanted to be single again and that he didn't want to be tied down to one..." Lili suddenly trailed off. Lars looked at her and noticed that she had an appalled look on her face.

"What's wrong, Lili?" Lars asked worriedly.

"I never told anyone what Hwoarang said to me when he broke up with me. There's no way that my father could have known exactly what Hwoarang said to me unless..." she trailed off again.

"He orchestrated it. Your father seems to have a need to ruin your relationships." Lars said in growing disapproval.

"I never thought my father would hurt me like this. It can't be true!" Lili declared stubbornly while she grabbed her car keys out of her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Lars asked as Lili headed toward the front door.

"There is only one person I can ask about this. I'll be back later. This is something that I have to do alone." she said, turning back to look at Lars.

"Are you sure? I can go with you." he said uneasily.

"Trust me on this, Lars. I will be back later." she said as she pressed her lips to his, and left without another word.


	4. Looking for Trouble

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Review Responses-

Guest (1st)- Thank you so much! I feel like I'm not worthy to be called elite, but thanks all the same *hugs*

Guest (2nd)- Thanks! I'll try to keep it up!

Azura- I'm happy to see you back too! I always appreciate when you take the time to review. I wish that I could say that Lili will go back to Lars quickly, but things are about to get serious. I can't wait to tell the rest of the story ^_^

LucaRyan13- Thanks, but I can't take full credit for Lili's story. Like I mentioned, I based her story on the canon story in T5:DR, and it says that she kills one of her kidnappers as she was trying to get away. I just added extra details about the kidnapping, her running into Hwoarang, etc ^_~

reddevil47- Thanks! I hope you like this new chapter :-)

**Chapter Four- Looking for Trouble**

"See you next week. Keep practicing!" Baek Doo San called loudly as his students were leaving his dojo. Baek was beginning to turn off all the lights in the dojo when the front door chimed open.

"We are closed now. Come back tomorrow." he stated without looking at the new visitor.

"I'm sorry. It has been awhile since I've been here." a distinct female voice said calmly. Baek looked up when he heard the voice, and a partial smile appeared on his aging features.

"Lili Rochefort, what a surprise. Let me guess. You finally decided to take up Tae Kwon Do?" Baek asked with a chuckle.

"Master Baek, it is wonderful to see you again. However, I'm here about something else." she responded sweetly.

"I thought as much. You can't blame me for trying though. I think that everyone should learn Tae Kwon Do." he declared with pride clear on his face.

"Please, Master Baek. I need to find Hwoarang. It's important." Lili replied quickly.

"You aren't trying to get back together with him, are you? I don't need him to lose his focus like he did the first time you broke up with him." Baek said with disapproval coloring his tone.

"Is that what he told you happened?" Lili asked, instantly curious.

"No, he refused to talk about it. Since he was so upset, I assumed that you did the breaking up." he said bluntly.

"I see. Well, I'm not here to make up with him. I'm here because I just found out some disturbing information that only he can confirm. Please tell me where he is." Lili nearly pleaded. Baek could see from her expression that she wasn't trying to deceive him.

"You just missed him actually. He was here twenty minutes ago, but I know where he went. There is a biker bar a few streets down that he likes to frequent after practice. He should be there." Baek said grimly.

"Thank you, Master Doo San. I appreciate your help." she responded with a slight bow of respect before she turned to leave the dojo.

* * *

"That's when I kicked Kazama right in his ugly face, and he fell to the ground with a thud." Hwoarang bragged as he took another sip of his jack and coke.

"Really? That's not what I heard happened." interjected a shorter, Asian man sitting next to Hwoarang.

"Who told you that? Tell me, so I can beat his ass." Hwoarang barked angrily. The other man didn't respond, he appeared to be entraced with something behind Hwoarang.

"Hello? I just asked you a question." Hwoarang said irritably as he snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. A hot blonde just walked in the door. She's looking this way!" the Asian man said nervously as he tried to fix his hair. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and brought his glass to his lips.

"She's coming over here!" Hwoarang's drinking companion whispered urgently.

"Well, good luck. She's all yours. I'm done with blonde women." Hwoarang stated as he chewed on a piece of ice from his drink.

"Hwoarang." Lili said, trying to sound as calm as she could. For some reason, Hwoarang always caused her to become nervous. Little did she know, she had the same effect on him. Hwoarang swallowed the piece of ice too quickly, and it got stuck in his throat.

"Lili, what are you doing here?" he managed to say between coughs.

"I need to ask you something. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Lili asked as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her trench coat. Hwoarang was about to say a smart-alecky response, but he quickly decided against it since he noticed that every male in the room was staring at Lili. She really was something to admire, and he had to admit that she looked good enough to eat. Hwoarang tore his eyes away from admiring her figure clothed in all black, and met her eyes. Big mistake. He had forgotten how hypnotic her sky blue eyes were. He saw impatience echoing in her eyes, so he downed his drink and stood up.

"Let's go outside." he said simply as he walked in front of her. Lili rolled her eyes, and followed a few paces behind him. As they exited the bar, Hwoarang turned to her as he ran his hand through his red-orange hair.

"Alright, Lili. What did you need to talk about? Make it quick because I have somewhere to be." he said, trying not to seem fiased by her sudden appearance.

"Did my father influence you to break up with me?" she questioned, searching his deep brown eyes for a hint of emotion. He suddenly broke eye contact with her, fearing that she could see right through his tough exterior. Lili suddenly felt like she was drowning. She hung her head since she instantly knew the truth.

"I was angry with you for so long because I thought that you weren't happy with only me. Why did you lie to me?" she asked, feeling like time had been stolen from her.

"I had to. I didn't have a choice." Hwoarang admitted as he looked around. Lili was about to say something else, but then he interrupted.

"Why don't we go to my apartment? This is not a good place to talk." he said as he walked over to a row of motorcycles. He got on his bike, and looked over at Lili, who was walking toward the parking lot.

"Are you coming, or what?" he yelled as he started his motorcycle.

"I'll follow you." she yelled back while she got into her vehicle. Hwoarang felt a little disappointed that she would be driving herself to his apartment. He was hoping that she would hop on his bike like she always did before. He could see that those days were long gone. Once Lili's car was behind him, Hwoarang took off down the street toward his home.

* * *

Lili walked behind Hwoarang, keeping a reasonable distance between herself and her ex-boyfriend. Her thoughts suddenly went back to Lars. She missed him, and she missed the comfort that his presence brought her. She knew that he would not be pleased that was she about to enter her ex-boyfriend's apartment, but her intentions were to only achieve closure in her old relationship, not to jeopardize her current one. Hwoarang finally stopped in front of his door, but before he could put his keys in the lock, the door opened.

"It's about time. Where have you been, Hwoarang?" an attractive, brunette woman asked when the door opened. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on his mouth, but then she noticed Lili standing behind Hwoarang, and immediately froze.

"Who is this?" the woman asked with her hazel eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Uh, Julia Chang, this is Lili Rochefort, an old friend of mine." Hwoarang said, not believing his rotten luck to be standing between his past and his present.

"She certainly doesn't look old. She looks more like a prostitute in those clothes." Julia replied in a catty way.

"I'm Hwoarang's ex-girlfriend, and if you ever call me a prostitute again, I'll drop you where you stand." Lili hissed in a dangerous tone.

"If you're his ex, then why are you here? Were you planning on hooking up with her, Hwoarang?" Julia demanded with her hazel eyes blazing in fury.

"Relax, I'm not here to have sex with him. Been there, done that. Besides I have my own man at home, waiting for me. I'm not here to steal yours." Lili said casually, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Hwoarang's breath caught in his throat once he heard Lili say that she had someone at home. He pushed her comment out if his mind to focus on diffusing the current, awkward situation. Before Julia could say something back to Lili, he spoke up.

"Julia, I know that you're not happy about this, but you're going to have to trust me. Lili is just here to sort through something. That is all." he explained, taking Julia's hands in his.

"Can I stay?" Julia asked, showing her vulnerability.

"No, this is personal." he answered tentatively. Julia's hazel eyes filled with tears, and she walked away.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Lili asked as Hwoarang walked through the door.

"I'm not into labels." he answered while his took off his fingerless gloves and threw them on a nearby table. He plopped down on his couch, and motioned for Lili to sit down. She grabbed a chair from the dining room table, and moved it to sit in front of him.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked calmly.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to talk." Lili responded as she crossed one of her long legs over the other.

"Heh, when we were together, we rarely talked. We were always too busy doing other things." he smirked suggestively.

"I know, but I'm not here to reminisce about that. I want to know what my father did to make you break up with me." Lili said sternly.

"Damn, Lili. I'm only kidding. When did you lose your sense of humor?" he asked with a teasing expression on his face.

"When I found out my father is trying to ruin my chances to be happy." she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Happy? You were actually happy with me, Lili?" he asked as he started checking the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Of course, I was! I really loved you, Hwoarang." she admitted shyly.

"And all this time I thought you only liked me for my body." he stated with a loud laugh.

Lili rolled her eyes and sat on her hands, so that she could to resist the urge to slap the annoying smirk off of Hwoarang's face. He noticed the sudden change in her demeanor, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one between his front teeth, and held up the pack offer them to Lili.

"Thanks, I could use one now." she said as she took a cigarette and placed it between her pink lips.

"When your father found out about us, he told me that if I didn't stop seeing you, he would frame my master for your kidnapping. At first, I was defiant, and refused to break up with you. He told me that he had numerous police officers on his payroll, and they would arrest Baek immediately." Hwoarang explained as he stood up to light Lili's cigarette for her. When he looked at Lili, she had a look of horror on her face.

"He said that to you? After you had helped me survive? Unbelievable!" she said as her light blue eyes ignited in anger.

"Believe it. If he hadn't threatened my master, I would never have broken up with you." Hwoarang admitted while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"So, what you said about not wanting to be tied down to one person..." she trailed off.

"That was his idea. He told me what to say. He said that you wouldn't attempt to get back together with me, if I made you think I wanted to be with other women." he said with disgust in his voice.

"Well, this settles it. I'm going to tell my father that I'm moving out." she said as she blew smoke out of her mouth.

"What's wrong? Did he try to force you and your new guy to part ways?" he asked, slouching back on his couch.

"Yes, he threatened to cut me off and fire my boyfriend." Lili said irritably.

"He works for your father? Did he cower under Daddy's threats to keep his job?" he said as sarcastically as possible.

"Lars doesn't scare easily, and that's one of the many things I love about him." responded Lili boastfully. Hwoarang remained silent. He honestly didn't want to hear anything about her new boyfriend. Lili sensed that she had made Hwoarang unhappy by talking about Lars. She decided to change the subject.

"Julia seems to really be in love with you. Why isn't she your girlfriend?" she asked casually while she took one last drag of her cigarette and got rid of it.

"What are we friends now, Lili? What's next? Chick flicks and manicures?" he answered, crossing his arms over his muscled torso.

"Just because we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care about you. You have a piece of me that I can never get back, and I would like us to be friends at least." Lili said as she stood up and moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm going back to my house to get some of my belongings. Then I'm going to move in with Lars. I will not let my father ruin anything else for me." Lili declared fearlessly.

"Alright, take care of yourself." Hwoarang said while he opened the door for his ex-girlfriend.

"One other thing: don't shut Julia out. She seems perfect for you." she said as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Hwoarang stood in the doorway while he watched her walk away.

"I hope that Lars never lets you go, like I did." Hwoarang said to himself as he closed his door.


	5. An Unlikely Team

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Review Responses-

LucaRyan13- I wanted Hwoarang to be a good sport about Lili and Lars. I thought he would be good for the story, so I'm making Hwoarang play nice. Even though he's still as cocky as ever. Lol

Azura- Hwoarang is such an awesome character! He's going to continue being in this story :-) Thanks for keeping up with Lars and Lili!

Aaron Nivans- Thanks! I wanted to keep Hwoarang and Lili friends since its necessary for the rest of the story to work. Hwoarang is a fun character to write ;-)

ZZ Eclipse- Thanks! I tried to get Hwoarang's personality to be as close to his gaming persona as possible. I admit it, I wasn't sure who to put in there as his current love interest. I was stuck between Asuka and Julia, but I figured that Asuka's presence would complicate things since Lili loves to mess with her so much. I blame my over-analysis of the game. I'm a Tekken Nerd, and proud of it. Lmao :-D

reddevil47- Thank you! Lili's dad needs a different hobby other than ruining his daughter's relationships. He should take up golf or something. Lol

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I'm basing some of this chapter's content on the Scenario Campaign mode of Tekken 6. Ibrahim al Reshedi is my original character, first introduced in part one of my Lars and Lili saga. With that said, I hope you like it! Please review, thanks in advance!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Five- An Unlikely Team**

Lars paced irritably in his living room. He was quickly beginning to regret letting Lili go off by herself. _'I should have known better_.' he chastised himself internally. A sense of dread began to wash over him as he found himself unable to stay still. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, and answered it without checking the caller I. D.

"Lili?" he said rapidly.

"No, it's me." responded a gritty voice on the other end.

"This really isn't a good time, Raven." Lars replied, running his hand through his dark blonde hair.

"This can wait. Is there something wrong with your female companion?" the ninja asked stoically.

"I'm just trying to find out where she is. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a man named Hwoarang, do you?" Lars inquired while he continued pacing around his apartment.

"Yes, I've been keeping tabs on all leaders of the Resistance. He lives Downtown, next to the Marquis Hotel." Raven responded without emotion.

"Thanks, Raven." Lars said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Lili parked her car outside her home, and killed the engine. She sat in the passenger seat for a few moments, trying to compose herself before telling her father off. Lili was still seething after finding out her father had not only ruined her previous relationship, but he was taking things too far by trying to force her to end her current one.

"This stops now." she said definitively as she stepped out of her car and made her way towards the front door. Before she could open it, Sebastian the butler poked his head out with a worried look on his face.

"Miss Lili! You need to get away from here. Something is wrong." he whispered in urgency.

"What do you mean? I'm here to get my things, and tell my father that I am moving out. He will not come between Lars and I again." she huffed as she stepped around Sebastian to enter the mansion. Before Sebastian could warn her again, a menacing, muscular man with a completely shaved head stepped out and grabbed Lili by the arm.

"You really should have listened to your butler, Miss Rochefort." the man said in an accent that Lili couldn't place. She roughly pulled her arm away from the unknown man, and got into her fighting stance.

"None of that, Miss Rochefort." the man said bleakly as he took a pistol out from his waistband. Lili stiffened as he pointed the barrel of the gun at her face. She nodded in compliance and entered her home with the stranger. The man turned to Sebastian and pointed his gun at him.

"Your services are no longer needed. Leave the premises, and if I see the police coming, I will kill both Mr. Rochefort and his daughter." the man threatened while closing the door in Sebastian's face.

* * *

Lars parked his vehicle in a parking lot next to the hotel that Raven mentioned. He got out of his car, and began walking to the apartment building that was adjacent to the hotel. Suddenly, he noticed a woman with long brown hair walking towards him. She didn't appear to see Lars, and she seemed like she was in a hurry. Then Lars saw a man with rust-colored hair running after the woman, trying to catch up with her.

"Julia, will you just listen to me? Nothing happened!" Hwoarang yelled after Julia.

"Then why did you insist on being alone with her in your apartment?" Julia yelled back as she whirled around to face her fiery-haired companion. Lars moved into the shadows, intent on listening to the exchange between the arguing couple.

"Stop busting my balls already! I was only talking to Lili about something personal, that's all." Hwoarang said exasperatedly. Lars' blue eyes became as cold as ice once Lili's name was mentioned. He continued listening in silence, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"What did you talk about with her?" Julia asked as she put her hands on her hips that appeared curvier in her blue jean miniskirt. Hwoarang shook his head, and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Answer her question." Lars interrupted, making his presence known.

"What the hell do you want?" Hwoarang asked irritably.

"I want you to tell me where Lili is." Lars answered as he stood in front of Hwoarang with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Suddenly, Hwoarang's chocolate brown eyes flickered in understanding.

"You must be Larry." Hwoarang said with a sarcastic smirk.

"My name is Lars, and if you don't tell me where my girlfriend is, I'll put you in your place again, like I did on the Industrial Highway." he threatened in a dangerous tone.

"Well, your 'girlfriend' came to see me, and that's not my fault." the Korean responded, puffing his chest out. Lars looked at Hwoarang with contempt, but before he could say anything to red-headed man, Lars heard the sound of Julia's cowgirl boots approaching them.

"If you didn't mess around with Lili, then why is there lipstick on your cheek?" Julia said accusingly as she pointed at the spot where Lili had kissed her ex-boyfriend goodbye. Hwoarang ran his fingers along his face to rub off Lili's lipstick. As he briefly examined the sticky, pink substance on his fingertips, Hwoarang noticed that Lars' facial expression betrayed his internal fury.

"Did you sleep with my girlfriend?" Lars demanded as he pushed Hwoarang a few steps backward. Hwoarang angrily pushed Lars back, and got into his fighting stance. Then Hwoarang thought about Lili, and quickly decided against fighting Lars. Instead, his trademark smirk crossed his attractive features as he relaxed his stance.

"Calm down Larry, Lili wasn't in my bed today. Although, she has been in my bed many times before." Hwoarang stated sardonically.

"Yes, but she's sharing my bed now. That's where she prefers to be." Lars shot back with a smug smile on his face. Hwoarang's brown eyes spit fire as he glared at Lars loathingly. Suddenly, Lars' phone began to ring. He reached into his leather jacket in pulled out his phone.

"This is Lars." he answered, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Julia once again arguing with Hwoarang.

"Mr. Alexandersson, it's Sebastian. You need to go to the Rochefort Mansion immediately. Miss Lili is in danger!" Lili's butler said hurriedly into a payphone that was a few miles away from Lili's home.

"She's there? What's wrong?" Lars asked, picking up on the stress in Sebastian's voice.

"Men with guns forced their way in. Ibrahim al Reshedi, Mr. Rochefort's business partner, is attempting to seize Mr. Rochefort's assets by force. Please hurry!" Sebastian said into the phone before he hung up. Lars stared at his phone for a moment in shock.

"Is something wrong with Lili?" Hwoarang asked curiously. Julia threw up her hands frustration, and started to walk away.

"I'll call you later, Julia." Hwoarang called after her.

"Don't bother!" she yelled back, angry that Hwoarang was concerned about his ex again.

"That was Sebastian. He says that Lili is at her house, but there are men with guns inside, threatening her and her father. I have go help her." Lars said, worried about Lili's safety.

"I'll go with you. It sounds like you'll need help." Hwoarang offered, popping his knuckles.

"I can take care of this by myself. I do not require your assistance." Lars responded flatly.

"You know, I once heard that you were the leader of some rebel army. Do you really think that you can just walk into Lili's house without any backup when you know that there are multiple assailants with weapons? Now I see why you aren't leading your military group anymore since you seem to make poor decisions when it comes to battle." laughed Hwoarang, hitting Lars in the shoulder.

"And this is coming from a former Sergeant that committed desertion?" Lars asked smugly. Hwoarang's laughter dried up, and his eyes narrowed. Lars remained silent for a moment while he considered Hwoarang's previous statement. As much as he hated to admit it, Hwoarang was right. Lars was letting his concern for Lili cloud his judgment, and he couldn't afford to compromise her well-being.

"Alright, we'll both go to Lili's house. Hopefully, your fighting skills have improved since I fought you last time." Lars said with a smirk as he walked over to his car.

"You only wish you had my skills, Lars." Hwoarang said in a cocky tone while he got on his motorcycle, and followed after Lars. Both of them had to admit that it was unusual how their interaction had transformed from biased animosity to unconventional camaraderie. _'It doesn't matter as long as Lili is safe. I_ _hope_ _we_ _are not too late_.' Lars thought to himself as he drove his car even faster.


	6. The Red Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Review Responses:

Aaron Nivans- Lars and Hwoarang a.k.a. The Dynamic Duo. I love it! I bet they would argue over who would be Batman. Lars has my vote :-D lol

Sasusakui- Thanks for both of your reviews! "Harry" is too hilarious. Poor Larry, I mean Lars. Lmao

Azura- Thank you! Hwoarang is a lot of fun, and Lars will have some competition with him around :-)

Author's Note- First off, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Thanks again to those that reviewed the last chapter. By the way, there was a glitch on Fanfiction's website on the day I posted the previous chapter, so some of the story alerts for chapter five did not go out. Be sure to read the previous chapter before reading this one if you missed it. Please review, thanks in advance!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Six- The Red Parade**

Lili entered her father's office, and was surprised at what she saw. There were six armed men in the office, and standing next to her father were Ibrahim and Isaac al Reshedi.

"Miss Rochefort. How nice of you to join us." Ibrahim said with a threatening glint in his dark brown eyes.

"What is going on here?" Lili asked, trying to seem unfiased at the presence of so many weapons in close proximity to her.

"We are just having a business meeting, mon ange." her father answered as he looked at her anxiously.

"Then I won't disturb you." she responded, turning to leave. Before she could turn all the way around, the guard nearest to her roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the office. She shifted into her fighting stance, but then she heard a weapon click behind her. Lili glanced over shoulder, and saw a gun pointed at the back of her head.

"I already told you about that, Miss Rochefort." the first guard repeated as Lili turned around to face him.

"Now, now Emilie. We don't want you to leave without listening to our proposal." Ibrahim al Reshedi said as he motioned for her to sit down in front of her father. When Lili didn't move, Ibrahim signaled his guards to make her sit down. They nudged her forward with their guns until she finally sat down.

"Miss Rochefort, you remember my son, Isaac." Ibrahim said, nodding at the taller, younger Middle Eastern man next to him.

"Unfortunately." she spat as if talking to him left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Emilie, watch your tone." her father cautioned.

"Why should I? The last time I was in Isaac's company, he slipped a pill into my drink, and attempted to take advantage of me." she said with anger surfacing in her voice.

"He did?" Mr. Rochefort asked as his face started turning red with rage.

"Yes, he did. If Lars had not stopped Isaac, who knows what would have happened." Lili admitted. Once she said Lars' name, a smile graced her features, causing Isaac al Reshedi to groan in annoyance.

"Argh. Lars may have stopped me that time, but he's not here to help you now." Isaac taunted.

"I didn't know that Lars did that for you. I misjudged him horribly." Mr. Rochefort admitted, shaking his head.

"Enough, old man! Your daughter needs to hold up her end of your bargain." Ibrahim al Reshedi stated impatiently.

"What bargain?" Lili questioned, fixing her icy gaze on her father. Mr. Rochefort held his breath.

"I did some research on your father, Emilie. It seems that he acquired some of his oil illegally." responded Ibrahim as he held up a piece of paper. Lili stepped forward to take the so called, implicating document. Her frosty blue eyes skimmed the paper, and sure enough, it showed that her father was guilty of a crime.

"Well, why don't you just report him to Interpol, and leave me out of this?" she replied, tossing the paper back on her father's desk.

"Interpol? You obviously did not inherit your father's business mind. Don't you see that your father is in a terrible position, and will do anything to get out of it?" Ibrahim said as he chuckled darkly. Lili's thin eyebrows lifted as she processed Ibrahim's last statement.

"What did you do?" she asked her father as her face grew paler.

"He said that you will marry my son, and he would relinquish some controlling shares of Rochefort Enterprises as a wedding gift." Ibrahim said as he smoothed his straight jet black hair.

"You promised me to that rapist? How could you?" Lili said with fury fueling her every thought.

"I didn't know that Isaac tried to hurt you. I apologize." her father answered as he tried to stand up to go over to Lili. One of the guards hit him in the shoulder to keep him seated.

"I can't marry Isaac. I just came home to get some of my clothes because I'm moving in with my boyfriend." she said with a smirk playing on her pink lips.

"Your boyfriend?" Isaac asked, clearly not expecting that response from Lili.

"Yes, my boyfriend, Lars. You do remember Lars, don't you?" she sneered at Isaac.

"If you are moving in with him, that implies that you have been intimate with him." Ibrahim pointed out.

"Wow. Nothing gets past you." Lili said sarcastically.

"Father, I do not want her anymore if she opened her legs for that spiky-haired, pain in the ass." Isaac said as looked at Lili with disdain.

"At least, Lars didn't have to drug me to get me into his bed. I went willingly every time, and I enjoyed every second with him." Lili declared shamelessly.

"Well then, the deal is off. Isaac will not marry Emilie." Ibrahim said with finality.

"What happens now?" Lili prompted, hoping that they would decide to leave.

"Now, I will just take control of your father's oil fields." Ibrahim answered evilly as he pulled a handgun out of his jacket pocket and shot Lili's father in the chest. Lili screamed in agony as she saw blood spilling out of his chest. She ran toward her father to help him. Before she could reach him, three of the guards grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No! Let me help him!" Lili shouted as she flipped over the guards' heads. She ran to her father, but the rest of the guards advanced on her, and carried her towards the door. Lili thrashed and kicked, trying to get free. She looked at her father, and noticed that his eyes were starting to close.

"Forgive me, my Emilie. I'm sorry for everything." he said as Lili was being dragged out of the room. While the armed guards brought her out of the house, Ibrahim turned to Isaac.

"Is everything in place?" the older man asked as he rubbed his whiskered chin.

"Yes, can I do it now?" Isaac asked with a malicious smile crossing his exotic features.

"Do what we came here to do." his father responded. While Isaac retrieved a detonation switch from his pocket, Lili suddenly broke free from the guards. However, before she could open the front door of her home, Isaac pushed the button on the detonator. The Rochefort home erupted into flames, and the force of the blast propelled Lili backward, striking her head on the concrete steps. Lili lay there motionless, and one of the armed men walked over to her to check for a pulse.

"She's alive, and there appears to be no blood loss where she struck her head." the guard reported as Ibrahim al Reshedi walked up. Ibrahim bent down took Lili's chin in his hand to examine her face since she was unconscious.

"Good, put her in the car with us. Since she's no longer going to marry Isaac, I have other plans for her now." Ibrahim said in a sinister tone. With that, the guard dragged Lili by her arms, and threw her into a waiting car. As they sped off into the fading night, Lili's home was consumed by flames.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lars was few houses away when he saw thick smoke rising into the still dark, early morning sky. He suddenly had a gut wrenching feeling that Lili's house was the one on fire. His worst fears were realized as he roughly skidded to a stop in front of the smoldering mansion. Lars jumped out of his car, and ran toward the house.

"Lili! Lili, answer me!" Lars shouted as he frantically looked around for any sign of his other half. Just then, he heard the rumbling sound of an approaching motorcycle. Hwoarang looked at Lars in utter disbelief.

"What happened?" the red-head called as he got off his bike and ran over to Lars.

"I don't know! Lili could be inside!" Lars yelled as he turned to run into the inferno. Suddenly, Hwoarang stuck his foot out and tripped Lars.

"What is wrong with you?!" Lars shouted furiously at Hwoarang as he regained his footing.

"The house is about to completely come down. Are you sure that she is in there?" Hwoarang answered calmly.

"Lili's car is here, and that's enough proof for me." Lars replied sternly. Hwoarang shook his head at Lars' inability to think clearly when it came to Lili.

"Listen Larry, quit acting like a blonde, and think for a minute. There has to be a better way to approach this situation, other than getting yourself killed." Hwoarang said, and Lars looked at him incredulously.

"Who knew that you actually had some sense in that carrot top of yours." Lars retorted. Hwoarang rolled his brown eyes as he turned away from Lars.

"Whatever, Larry. I'm going to check around for some clues." the Korean said as he approached the still smoldering home. Lars started to look around as well, and he noticed many shoe prints in the dirt, but one set of shoe prints stood out from the rest. Lars followed the marks from Lili's high heeled boots to the house where Hwoarang was standing.

"Look what I found." Hwoarang said as he held up a pair of silver handcuffs that had fallen out of Lili's trench coat pocket.

"Those are Lili's." Lars said while he took the handcuffs.

"Why was Lili carrying handcuffs?" the red-haired man asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Lars responded in a dark tone. Hwoarang judged Lars' reaction, and smirked to himself.

"Did you find anything else, like sex toys perhaps?" Hwoarang asked, clearly enjoying angering Lars.

"Focus, Ginger Spice. Look at this. I found Lili's shoe prints leading this way." Lars said in response to Hwoarang's vulgar comment.

"I think she was dragged off." Hwoarang pointed out as he motioned to the indentions left along the driveway. Lars ran over to see what Hwoarang was talking about. He nodded as he observed the trail leading to tire impressions.

"Good work. Can you call the fire services to deal with the house?" Lars said while he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Right. Who are you calling?" Hwoarang asked as he dialed the fire department on his own phone.

"We need to find out where they took Lili, so I'm calling in reinforcements." Lars responded in a determined tone.


	7. Entering Purgatory

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. This is a work fiction.

Review Responses:

LucaRyan13- Lili totally should have just killed them when she had the chance, but I didn't want Lars to miss out on all the fun. Isaac and Ibrahim's time is coming soon *laughs evil villain laugh* jk :-P

Guest 1- Thanks! I appreciate you saying that :-)

ZZ Eclipse- They are a great team, and I've had my share of losses against Lars/Hwoarang tag teams online. Grrr. Lol. The plot of this story is about to thicken, and I promise more surprises ;-)

Guest 2- Thank you! I hope you like this new chapter ^_^

Aaron Nivans- Sadly, yes. Lili's father is dead, but she will have her revenge. The dialog between Lars and Hwoarang makes me laugh when I write it. I like to think that behind their name-calling is a blossoming "bromance" lmao :-D

Jasmine Samuels- Thanks so much for your review! You totally made my day! I was sad too about Lili's father, but it's necessary for the story. I like to catch readers off-guard as much as possible, and I think that everyone will be surprised at this chapter ^_~

Author's Note- Thanks again to everyone that took the time to review! So awesome :-D **Also, this chapter contains a slight lemon**. In fact, I'm not sure it can be called a lemon since it's not too graphic. Let's call it...mild citrus :-) You have been warned. Lol. Italics are either thoughts or dialog said in a dream. Isaac, Ibrahim, and Marisol are my original characters. Muñeca means "doll" in Spanish. Please review, thanks in advance!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Seven- Entering Purgatory**

_'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ Lili meant to say to herself, but her words had a strange echoing effect around her as she walked along a shoreline on a moonlit beach. She looked down herself and noticed that she was wearing a white string bikini. _'What_ _the...?'_ she thought, surprised at her attire. Suddenly she heard a splash in the water next to her, causing her crystal blue eyes to dart toward the sound. Lili realized that she wasn't alone on this beach as she took in the form of a shirtless man with dark blonde hair,who was wading over to her with a seductive smile on his face. Lili briefly felt a twinge of fear as she watched the unknown man come closer to her. Her fear was quickly replaced by desire as she gazed longingly at his muscular form, clothed only in water. As his hard body moved through the water, he looked like Poseidon rising from the sea, to claim his bride. _'There you are. I was wondering when_ _you would come to join me.'_ said the beautiful man. Something about him seemed so familiar to Lili. She blinked several times at the sound of his deep voice as she tried to form a coherent response. _'Join you?'_ she asked with her voice squeaking at the end. He chuckled at her response as he stood in front of her. '_What's the matter? Don't want to_ _get in the water because you're afraid to get wet?_' he teased playfully. He took a step toward her and closed the distance between them. Lili shivered slightly as the water droplets resting on his body brushed against her skin. He noticed her shivering, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Lili sighed as she felt the comforting warmth of his body against hers. When she didn't say anything, he put his lips to her ear and said, _'Or if you'd prefer, I can make_ _you wet without water_.' Her sky blue eyes shot open, shocked at his shameless statement. Before she could say anything back, he suddenly picked her up and laid her down on the sand. She leaned back on her elbows and watched as his body descended upon hers. His cerulean eyes pulsed with a hunger that was tangible. Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Lili's eyes rolled back in her head as she enjoyed the sensation of his lips along the contours of her neck. She suddenly felt him shift his path of exploration on her body as his mouth traced down from her neck to her stomach. _'Wait, I don't even know your name."_ she blurted out while he was kissing her hips. _'Playing games again? Okay, I'll play along. How about I write my name_ _like this?'_ he said mischievously as his tongue began to trace the shapes of letters on Lili's stomach. She arched her back, and nearly lost her mind at the delicious pleasure caused by his tongue on her skin. He smiled approvingly at her reaction, and untied the knots on her bikini bottoms. Lili suddenly felt shy in front of the mystery man, and attempted to close her legs to hide herself. He looked her with a heart stopping smile as he put his hands on her knees. _'You never have to hide from me._' he said as he coaxed her legs open to allow him access. Lili wasn't sure what it was about him, but she suddenly felt as though this was the way it was meant to be. As if she belonged with him. His mouth began to hover over her center. He could feel his breath against her most sensitive skin. _'I want you, Li-_' he started to say but was interrupted by someone shaking Lili awake.

"Wake up, Princess." Isaac al Reshedi said cruelly as he roughly pushed Lili. Her icy blue eyes reluctantly opened since she did not want to leave her dream or her lover's embrace.

"What is it? And who are you?" she croaked while she struggled to sit up in her seat.

"Enough games." he responded as he tried to pull her out of the car. She leaned away from Isaac, and accidentally brushed the back of her head against the car seat's headrest. She winced noticeably when the sizeable lump on her head made contact with the headrest. Isaac al Reshedi turned her head and located the lump with his fingers. Once he touched the tender spot, Lili cried out in pain. He suddenly turned her face to look into her light blue eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked her, checking her eyes for a hint of deception.

"I don't know." she answered simply.

"Do you know who I am?" Isaac pressed as his suspicions were starting to become reality.

"No. Am I supposed to know who you are?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

"Wait here. I will be right back." Isaac responded as he closed the car door and went to find his father. Ibrahim was speaking to several of his bouncers outside his new club when Isaac approached him.

"What is it, boy? I'm in the middle of something important." Ibrahim said sternly as Isaac walked up to him.

"Father, something has happened that you need to see for yourself." Isaac said in a tone that got his father's attention. Ibrahim raised his eyebrows in interest, and followed after his son. As they walked toward the car that Lili was inside, Ibrahim spoke.

"What is it that is so important, Isaac?" the older man said with impatience in his voice.

"It's Emilie Rochefort. I think that she has amnesia." Isaac stated while they stood out of earshot from the vehicle.

"Amnesia? What made you draw that conclusion?" Ibrahim questioned suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, she didn't know who I was, or her own name for that matter. This probably has something to do with her hitting her head when she got too close to the blast from her house." Isaac explained, and Ibrahim's dark eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Let me talk to her to be sure. If she really does have amnesia, then we can't let her remember who she really is." Ibrahim stated as he opened the car door to see Lili with his own eyes.

"Uh, Miss? Can you tell me your name?" Ibrahim said slowly, trying to gage Lili's reaction.

"I...don't know." Lili repeated with a lost look on her face. Suddenly, Ibrahim smiled evilly as a plan began forming in his head.

"Your name is Candy, and you're here to begin working for me." Ibrahim lied without missing a beat.

"I work for you?" Lili asked while rubbing her forehead. She honestly could not recall anything about herself. Lili was drawing blanks each time she tried to remember any of her memories. The only things that she could recall were Isaac questioning her about what she knew, and the dream she was having before he interrupted her. She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to that dream than she realized. Something about that blue-eyed man from her dream was so familiar, and she felt as though she was missing an important clue.

"You are working off your debt to me, remember?" Ibrahim interrupted her thoughts as she got out of the car.

"Doing what?" Lili asked as Ibrahim took her by the arm and escorted her to the front door of his new club.

"You will be working as my new dancer." he responded as they entered the club. Lili's eyes opened as wide as they could go as she took in the sight of scantily-clad women dancing provocatively.

"You mean, you want me to be a stripper?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yes, why else are you dressed like that?" Ibrahim said, pointing to her sexy police officer outfit. Isaac could barely contain his laughter. This was just too good. _'My_ _father is a genius._' he thought to himself as he glanced at a topless dancer nearby.

"I don't think I can do this." Lili said as her stomach turned nervously. Suddenly, Ibrahim grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against a wall.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. Understand?" Ibrahim threatened in a voice so cold that Lili was frozen in fear. Normally, she would have fought against anyone foolish enough to cross her. However, with her memories nonexistent, she had no idea that she even knew how to fight. Lili nodded, and Ibrahim relaxed his hold around her neck.

"Remember, you will dance for tips and show your...body." he said maliciously as he slid his hand along Lili's chest. She recoiled from his touch, and stared at the floor ashamedly. Ibrahim smirked, and signaled a beautiful, Latin woman to come over to them.

"Marisol, this is Candy. Show her around and teach her a few tricks. She's going to perform later tonight." Ibrahim said to the Hispanic woman as he walked off. Marisol looked at her with sympathy. She could sense Lili's fear.

"It's okay, muñeca. I will help you, just follow me." Marisol said kindly as she led Lili further inside the club.

* * *

"Any luck?" Hwoarang asked as he put his phone away.

"Yes, I just contacted one of my associates named Raven. He told me that he would help track down Ibrahim al Reshedi." Lars responded while running his hand through his dark blonde hair anxiously.

"Alright, Larry. I'm going to check around for Lili as well. Maybe I'll find out something on the street." Hwoarang said while he turned to get on his motorcycle.

"One more thing. I want to know why you are helping me." Lars added, stopping Hwoarang in his tracks.

"You aren't accusing me of still having feelings for Lili, are you? Damn, Larry. You are really intent on living up to that 'dumb blonde' stereotype." He jeered with his back still turned on Lars. Hwoarang looked back to make a face at Lars, not realizing that Lars had silently advanced on him, and was now standing in front of the red-head.

"Seriously, it seems odd how you jumped at the chance to help me find Lili. Most people could care less about their exes." Lars pointed out skeptically. Hwoarang arched an eyebrow at Lars' sudden distrust.

"Relax Larry, I'm just helping you as a favor to Lili. We decided to stay friends even after what happened between us. If it makes you feel any better, all she did was talk about how much she loved you, and how she couldn't wait to move in with you. Honestly, everything she said about you was so disgustingly sweet, listening to her must have made me lose a few man-points." Hwoarang admitted, making a gagging gesture. Lars smirked to himself, secretly satisfied that Lili had been talking about him to Hwoarang.

"Well, enough of this. I'm still going to ask around about her. I'll let you know if I find out anything. Later, Fairy Larry." Hwoarang said as he started up his motorcycle.

"Right, Carrot Top." Lars replied while he turned to get into his car.


	8. Candy-Coated Misery

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tekken or any of its characters. Isaac, Ibrahim, Damian, Marisol, and Jade are my original characters.

Review Responses:

LucaRyan13- Thanks! Your reviews mean a lot :-)

Aaron Nivans- I know, I feel bad for Lili too. She's a fighter though, and I promise a good ending.

Sasusakui- Lol. Lars will have to start coming up with his own comebacks to combat Hwoarang's name-calling :-D

SomeStoriesDeserveToBeTold- Thank you so much! It's awesome to get reviews from fellow writers, especially from writers as talented as you. You keep up the good work as well, and I look forward to reading more of your work ^_^

reddevil47- Yes, another problem added on. Sorry! It seems cruel of me, but I didn't want the story to be over in under ten chapters. I think that it will end up being as long as part one. Twelve chapters, or so.

Guest- Thanks! I want Lili and Lars to be together too, and they will eventually. I promise ;-)

Sarah B- Lars is a naughty boy, but I like him that way. Lol. Lars will go to the club soon, and his reaction to Lili's dancing should be interesting :-)

Author's Note- Hi there everyone! **Just a little warning: this chapter does contain some violence, so do not read if you are easy offended**. I think this chapter is a little dark, but necessary for the story. I wanna know what you think! Please review, thanks in advance!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Eight- Candy-Coated Misery**

A pair of mysterious brown eyes silently observed the comings and goings outside of The Lotus Flower nightclub, another venue owned by Ibrahim al Reshedi and the late Mr. Rochefort. Hidden in the shadows on a roof next to the club, Raven continued watching for any sign of Emilie Rochefort, at the request of Lars Alexandersson. Suddenly, the skilled ninja caught sight of Isaac al Reshedi pulling up to the building in an extravagant, yellow Lamborghini. Isaac smiled in satisfaction at the long line of patrons waiting to gain entry into his father's club. He strutted arrogantly over to the lead bouncer at the door, and faster than lightning, Raven launched himself into the air to get a better view. Landing with ten times the agility of any cat, Raven stood on the ledge above Isaac to listen to what he had to say to the bouncer.

"How is business tonight, Damian?" Isaac asked as he stood next to the burly man.

"Very good, Mr. Isaac. Here's the count so far." the bouncer responded, motioning to a clipboard with the number of guests inside the club.

"Even better than I thought. Okay, I will be back tomorrow to check over tonight's earnings. I have to go back to the new club." Isaac said as he adjusted the lapel of his crimson suit. Raven continued listening to everything that was said, careful not to draw attention to himself.

"The beachfront strip club that your father just opened?" Damian the bouncer asked in keen interest.

"That's right. We just got a new blonde dancer." Isaac added with a malicious smirk on his tan features.

"What's her name? Maybe I will go and check her out." Damian said as he licked his puffy lips.

"Her name is uh...Candy. Yes, that's it. Well, keep up the good work." Isaac responded laughing while he walked back to his ostentatious car. Raven took in everything that Isaac said, and quickly sprang off the ledge to follow Isaac al Reshedi to his father's new club. Raven's facial expression remained as stoic as ever, but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that the new dancer that Isaac mentioned had something to do with Emilie Rochefort.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Candy. She is new." Marisol said as she nudged Lili forward into the dressing room. There were at least a dozen dancers getting ready in front of mirrors, and most of them nodded politely toward Lili, except for one dancer that crossed her heavily tattooed arms over her chest. She stared at Lili, and scrutinized her with envious eyes. Her eyes, ironically, were a shade of emerald green, and her hair was colored gothic black. Lili stared back at her curiously, and finally the jealous dancer spoke.

"Candy? That's her name? She should be named Mary since she looks like a virgin." she sneered cruelly. Lili raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Is there a problem, Jade?" Marisol asked the rude dancer.

"Of course not, Marisol. I'm just concerned that our clients will not be happy with her obvious lack of experience. At least, she appears to have a decent body. Let's get a better look." Jade said smugly as she attempted to unbutton Lili's cropped police officer shirt.

"Don't touch me." Lili warned while slapping Jade's long manicured fingers away from her chest.

"Ooh, this kitty's got claws. Well, I guess you will have to learn some things the hard way." Jade purred in a threatening tone as she ripped open Lili's shirt. Before the first button from Lili's shirt hit the floor, Jade was airborne. Lili had unconsciously bent down, kicked Jade upward and flung her back down to the floor, using her 'Honeysuckle' move. After Jade's body hit the ground, Lili stared at her in complete shock. She had no idea where that had come from.

"Wow, Candy! How did you do that?" Marisol questioned with a nervous look on her face.

"I wish I knew." responded Lili as she massaged the tender spot on the back of her head that started throbbing painfully. Suddenly, Isaac strolled into the dressing room, and all the dancers became silent. He looked around, and his attention went straight to Jade who still laying on the floor.

"Marisol, I thought I told you to keep Jade away from the tequila until after her first performance." Isaac said while shaking his head. Before Marisol could answer, Jade started to groan loudly as she tried to sit up.

"I'm not drunk. She knocked me down." Jade said while she pointed an accusing finger at Lili.

"Jade started it." Lili responded automatically, and Isaac looked at her suspiciously. As he took in Jade's quickly bruising appearance, he quickly deduced what had happened. _'I_ _can't let her remember who she really is. I need to keep her in line.'_ he thought to himself.

"Whatever. Jade clean yourself up. You go on in three minutes." Isaac ordered.

"Let someone else go first. I'm not feeling well." she responded in a weak voice. Isaac silently walked over to Jade, and picked her up by her raven-colored hair. Jade held in a scream as he continued lifting her up until her feet dangled a few inches off the floor.

"I wasn't asking you to get ready. Fix yourself up, and get onstage now." he repeated angrily as he threw Jade against a nearby table. Jade whimpered slightly, and then sat down at one of the vanity mirrors to finish applying her makeup.

"Marisol, you will continue showing Candy what to do after I have a word with her." Isaac stated as he roughly grabbed Lili by her elbow and guided her out of the room.

* * *

Outside the club, Raven stood in the shadows, taking in the surroundings. The ninja thought it was unusual that a strip club would have so much security. He counted about fifty armed guards and bouncers lurking around. Suddenly, Isaac burst through the back door with a blonde woman in tow. Raven immediately focused his attention on them as he silently moved closer to find out what was going on.

"You are here to dance, not to fight. Understood?" he barked at her as he pushed her against the closed metal door. Lili turned her face away defiantly, and that only made him angrier. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you understand, Candy?" Isaac yelled, while slapping her across the face. Lili bit her tongue to hold back her tears.

"I understand." she reluctantly agreed. Isaac smirked coldly and continued to stare at her face. She had her eyes closed and her posture betrayed her fear. His exotic brown eyes suddenly lit up as a devious idea entered his mind. Suddenly, he unzipped her black shorts and slid his fingers inside her underwear. Lili's bright blue eyes popped open as she began to try to get away from Isaac. He slapped her again with his other hand, and Lili lifted her hands up to protect her face. Seizing the opportunity, Isaac grabbed both of her wrists using only one of his large hands, and held them above her head to stop her from resisting him.

"Stop!" she shouted desperately.

"Shut up." he said, ignoring her pleas and driving his fingers roughly into her center, causing Lili to cry out in pain. Raven was about to stop Isaac from inflicting further damage on Lili when Isaac's phone rang, distracting him. He looked at the phone, and pushed Lili away.

"Your luck will run out eventually." he growled while he opened the door and pushed Lili back inside the club.

"Yes?" Isaac said when he answered his phone.

"Isaac. How is everything?" his father, Ibrahim asked on the other end.

"Good. I just got back from The Lotus Flower, and there was an excellent turnout." Isaac responded casually.

"And the new club? How is Miss Rochefort settling in?" Ibrahim asked as he chuckled darkly.

"She doing as well as can be expected, considering her amnesia is still in effect. Emilie tried resist, but I managed to put her in her place." Isaac responded indifferently as he studied his fingernails.

"Well, see to it that she is ready for tonight. I'm just finishing up at a meeting with some investors, and I want to bring them to the club later to see her perform." Ibrahim explained calmly.

"I will personally make sure that she is ready." Isaac said definitively and hung up. Isaac looked around the outside of the club, making sure that no one had heard his phone conversation. After seeing no sign of movement, he entered the club again to escape the quickly approaching light of dawn. Raven dodged out of the shadows as soon as Isaac was out of sight. Once he was a safe distance away from the club, Raven pulled his phone out and dialed Lars' number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars was sitting his car, parked across the street from The Lotus Flower nightclub. Unable to sleep or go home, for that matter, he had been searching for Lili with no intention of giving up. Now he was conducting surveillance, looking for any sign of Lili, Isaac, or Ibrahim. Suddenly, his phone started to ring, breaking his focus momentarily. He glanced at the caller I.D. and quickly pressed the phone to his ear.

"Raven?" he said rapidly.

"I know where she is." the ninja responded in a serious tone.

"Is she okay? Where is Lili?" Lars asked with relief clear in his voice.

"Calm down, Lars. What I'm about to tell you is not good news." Raven replied without emotion. Lars' cerulean eyes widened, then he forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm listening." Lars said with forced patience.

"Ibrahim al Reshedi opened a new strip club on the beach, and that is where they have her. I know where it is since I followed Isaac al Reshedi there. I saw Lili when Isaac brought her outside and he..." Raven abruptly stopped talking, causing Lars' eyes to narrow.

"He what?" Lars asked, straining to keep his voice calm. Raven hesitated, knowing how Lars would react to what he was about to say. Normally, Raven never let anyone know how he felt about anything, but he honestly felt sympathetic for Lars' situation.

"Isaac hit Lili several times, and he attempted to force himself on her." Raven said, listening intently to other end on the phone. Lars reminded silent as he struggled not to take his anger out on anything inside his car.

"Lars? Are you still there?" Raven asked in a low voice.

"Tell me where this club is, so I can go kill Isaac myself." Lars said menacingly.

"It's not that simple, Lars. There are multiple armed guards patrolling the vicinity. I counted over fifty. I recommend that you do not go alone." Raven cautioned.

"Alright, I'll make some calls to gather a few of my allies. Text the address to me, so I can get her out of there now." Lars stated adamantly.

"There's something else you should to know." Raven said as he took a deep breath.

"What is it? Nothing could be as bad as what you just told me." Lars responded with an irritable edge to his voice.

"Lili seems to have sustained a head injury, and she appears to have amnesia. She doesn't remember who is, and she is being forced to perform at this club." Raven reported. Lars' mouth formed into a firm line as he processed what Raven had revealed.

"Alright, I will take care of this. Thank you for your help, Raven." Lars said as he ended the call. Lars briefly pinched the bridge of his nose while he tried to compose himself. He didn't know which was worse: the fact that Lili was being forced to perform at a strip club, or the possibility that she might not remember him. Refusing to give up, he quickly dialed Hwoarang's number on his phone.

"Yeah?" Hwoarang answered after several rings.

"It's me. I know where Lili is." Lars said slowly.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Hwoarang asked impatiently.

"There is a problem. She is in a dangerous place, and I'm going to need some help getting to her." Lars admitted.

"Like I said, what are we waiting for?" Hwoarang said confidently.

"I think that it will take more than just you and me. I am about to call a fellow fighter, who is a friend of mine, named Lee Chaolan. Do you know another skilled fighter that could help out?" Lars said as a plan started forming in his mind.

"Yeah, I know a guy who likes to fight almost as much as I do. Once you get in touch with your friend, I'll meet you back at my place." Hwoarang stated and ended the call. Lars nodded and began dialing Lee's number.


	9. The Plan is Set

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Review Responses:

ZZ Eclipse- Thanks! Lee equals awesomeness! I love his character in the game. I'm excited for the rest of the story too, I only wish that I could type faster. Lol =D

LucaRyan13- Definitely! Isaac's days are numbered. Lars will see to it. Hehehe ;-)

Sasusakui- Lili is going through a lot, and her memory loss is making a bad situation worse :'( Everything will work out in the end ^_^

Azura- Hi back! I hope you like this new chapter. Lars to the rescue! Get Isaac and make him pay! :-D

Jasmine Samuel- I'm glad you dislike Isaac as much as I do! In fact, I don't think anyone likes him XD

Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! Happy St. Patty's Day on Monday! *Spanish words translated* Pelirrojo- redhead, muñeca-doll. Please review, thanks in advance!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Nine- The Plan is Set**

A few hours later, Hwoarang entered a hotel lobby and casually looked around. He was trying not to seem like he was looking for someone. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened with loud, chiming sound and out walked the person that Hwoarang wanted to see. His bright orange shirt could have made him stand out in any crowd, but it was his towering figure that was unmistakable. He appeared to notice Hwoarang standing there since a crooked smile made its way across his attractive, tan features. The Hispanic man strutted over to Hwoarang as he cracked his large knuckles.

"What are you doing here, Pelirrojo?" he asked in a strong, Spanish accent.

"You are more predictable than you realize, Miguel." Hwoarang responded with his trademark smirk. Miguel Caballero Rojo returned the Korean's smirk, but then a yawn escaped his curved lips.

"Rough night?" Hwoarang offered, referring to Miguel's tired appearance.

"Busy night." Miguel responded smugly as the elevator opened again and a blonde woman stepped out. She would've been more attractive if her makeup wasn't smudged and her hair wasn't sticking up as if she had spent several hours on her back. She was dressed in club attire: a strapless, red mini dress, and tie-around black stilettos. She was looking down shyly, clearly about to make the infamous 'Walk of Shame' home after ending up in a hotel room the night before. Once she noticed Miguel, her shyness faded as she sauntered up to her Spanish lover.

"There you are, Sugar-Pants. Miss me?" the blonde woman purred in a Southern Belle accent.

"Uh, yeah. I'll call you later, uh...Christina." Miguel replied uneasily. The blonde woman's green eyes suddenly turned flat with fury.

"My name is Charlotte, you jerk!" she screeched as she stormed off angrily.

"I liked her better when she didn't speak." Miguel said, turning back to Hwoarang.

"Sugar-Pants?" Hwoarang asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What can I say? She thinks what I have in my pants is sweet." Miguel responded proudly.

"Ugh. Sorry I asked. Anyway, I need a favor." Hwoarang said while trying to suppress his gag reflex.

"I thought as much. Well, if you buy me a drink, I might help you out." Miguel declared smoothly. Hwoarang nodded with an amused smile, and the two of them proceeded to walk to a bar that was a block away from the hotel.

* * *

Lars tapped his fingers in an impatient rhythm on his steering wheel as he pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for Lee Chaolan to answer his call. Finally, Lars heard loud noises coming from a television on the other end.

"Talk to me." Lee Chaolan said urgently into his Bluetooth as his attention was focused on the screen in front of him.

"Lee?" Lars asked, raising his voice so he could be heard over the background noise.

"Hey, Lars! Make it quick because I'm about to break my old record." Lee responded as his fingers moved rapidly over the video game controller he was holding. Suddenly, a confident expression appeared on Lars' face.

"I understand that you are busy. I just wanted to ask you to help me raid a strip club, but it's okay. Never mind." Lars said casually, waiting for Lee to take the bait. True to form, the silver haired man's eyes popped open as he stood up abruptly. Lars must have said the magic word since Lee's attention was now focused on what he had to say.

"A strip club? Wait! I'll go with you!" Lee nearly shouted as he turned off his video game console. Lars bit his tongue to contain his laughter.

"No, it's okay. I'll ask someone else. I don't want to trouble you." Lars said, continuing his nonchalant façade.

"I said, I will go with you! You are not leaving me out on this, Lars." Lee replied as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"This is strictly business. We are there to complete a mission, not to bask in the ambiance." Lars responded in a serious tone.

"Sure, sure. Now tell me where to meet you." Lee said while he stepped outside of his home and began walking over to one of his many vehicles.

"I'm downtown, in the parking lot of the Marquis hotel. I'll go over the specifics when you get here." Lars said informatively.

"Right. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Don't leave without me!" Lee exclaimed as he hopped inside his silver Maserati and sped away from his home.

* * *

"Let me see if I am understanding this correctly. You need me to help you rescue a friend of yours, named Lili, that is in trouble." Miguel said as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's about it, so will you come along with us?" Hwoarang asked while he sat back in his chair.

"Us? How many people are going to rescue this girl?" the Spaniard questioned curiously.

"Just you, me, another guy named Lars, and someone he knows named Lee. I'm helping as a favor to Lili since Lars said that where she is heavily guarded." Hwoarang responded as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go to for a 'friend.' You sure you aren't hitting that?" Miguel added suggestively.

"We used to date, but now we're just friends. Lars and Lee are supposed to meet us back at my place, so we can all go to help Lili." Hwoarang replied while he chewed on a piece of ice from his drink.

"Do you trust this Lars guy? How do you know that he's telling the truth about where Lili is?" Miguel questioned skeptically.

"I seriously doubt that Lars would lie about anything concerning Lili. She is his girlfriend, after all." Hwoarang admitted with reluctance. Miguel raised his eyebrows in surprise at Hwoarang's last statement, but quickly decided against debating further.

"Alright, count me in." Miguel said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a red scarf, and tied it over his forehead. Miguel wasn't one to resist a fight, especially when it was for a good cause. He suddenly felt his thoughts centering around his sister, and how she would be proud of him for helping someone in need. Hwoarang quickly finished his drink, and began walking along with Miguel toward his apartment building.

* * *

"Okay, there are a few smaller stages along the sides of the main stage. You can practice on one of the small stages. Just try to copy the moves that you see the other dancers doing." Marisol instructed as she helped Lili to get comfortable with the setup inside the club. Lili nodded, and watched the other dancers gyrating and grinding their hips against the poles.

"You'll do fine, muñeca. I'm about to perform on the main stage, and I'll have the DJ put on a easier song for you to dance to." Marisol said soothingly as she nudged Lili forward to get on one of the smaller stages. As Marisol stopped by the DJ booth, Lili nervously adjusted the new outfit that she had to wear. She was dressed in a bright pink bikini top, a short pink wrap-around skirt, white thigh-high nylons, and six-inch heels. Lili looked out at the audience, and there was no more than a dozen clients watching as Marisol took the stage. However, the large number of bouncers in the club made her feel uneasy. A reggaeton song with a moderate tempo started to play loudly, and Marisol began to climb the pole on the main stage. Lili climbed up the cold, metal pole in front of her and slid down seductively, just as Marisol did. Then Marisol began to slowly shed her clothing, and Lili was watching her when suddenly someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down.

"Start taking your clothes off before I really get angry." Isaac hissed dangerously in her ear as he roughly grabbed Lili's blonde locks. He finally released her and went over to the bar. Lili stood back up with a groan. Two silent tears escaped from her eyes as she started to take off her top. Her sky blue eyes, usually so carefree and sparkling, had suddenly become dark and lifeless. She continued to dance as if in a trance, with her soul slowly slipping away.

* * *

Lars had started to doze off in the driver's seat of his car when he suddenly awoke at the sound of squealing tires. A silver Maserati parked alongside his car, and Lars reached into the backseat to retrieve a duffel bag from the backseat. Then he stepped out of his car to find Lee Chaolan standing next to his car, waiting for him.

"What's the bag for, Lars?" Lee asked curiously.

"Some tools to help with the mission." Lars answered with a yawn.

"You look like you've been to hell and back." Lee remarked, noticing Lars' haggard appearance.

"I can't sleep until I find Lili." Lars said without missing a beat.

"Lili is missing?" Lee asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, she has been kidnapped. I'll explain everything as soon as we get inside of my associate's apartment." Lars said as he motioned for Lee to follow him. The two of them walked in silence when Lars caught sight of a man with red hair several paces away.

"About time you showed up, Larry." Hwoarang teased when Lars and Lee walked up. Lars merely nodded at Hwoarang since his attention was on the tall, Hispanic man standing next to the Korean.

"This is Miguel, he's going to come along with us. Miguel, this is-" Hwoarang started to say after everyone was sizing each other up.

"Mr. Tekken Force Officer. I remember you." Miguel interrupted as he stood up to his full height.

"I was not aware that Rambo was coming with us." Lars shot back.

"My name is Miguel Caballero Rojo, or MCR, for short. Don't forget it!" Miguel growled stepping toward Lars. Lee suddenly stepped between Miguel and Lars.

"Perhaps we should put aside our differences for Lili's sake. Okay, Lars?" Lee said as he looked at his friend. Lars nodded, but remained silent.

"What do you say, My Chemical Romance?" Lee asked Miguel with a smirk. Miguel looked at the silver haired man in confusion, but before he could respond, Hwoarang's laughter interrupted all thought.

"MCR, My Chemical Romance! That's good! C'mon guys. My apartment is this way." Hwoarang said as the others followed behind him.

* * *

"Okay, so where exactly is Lili?" Hwoarang asked after everyone had assembled in his living room.

"She is being held in a beachfront strip club that is owned by Ibrahim al Reshedi, her father's business partner. Her butler, Sebastian, told me that Ibrahim and his armed guards were attempting to take control of her father's oil, but things went horribly wrong. She is being held there against her will, and I know that she is in danger." Lars said with agony clear on his face.

"Anything else we should know about?" Lee asked, sensing that Lars had more to say.

"Yes, this club is guarded by at least fifty armed guards, probably more. That seems a bit excessive for a strip club." Lars noted, pursing his lips.

"It's a front, obviously. They are most likely involved in something illegal." Hwoarang stated assuredly.

"Well, if that's the case, there will be more guards. Maybe we should take some weapons." Miguel suggested.

"I thought you would never ask. Check this out." Hwoarang called as he went to a hall closet and pulled out a wooden baseball bat.

"That's a good start, but not good enough." Lars stated while he bent down and pulled an even bigger baseball bat out of his duffel bag. Hwoarang looked over at the bat in Lars' hands with a slightly disappointed expression. Lars noticed the change in the redhead's mood, and smiled complacently.

"What's wrong? Jealous that mine is bigger than yours?" Lars said with a laugh. Miguel snorted, Hwoarang narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, and Lee spoke up.

"You are still talking about baseball bats, right?" Lee asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, sure. Bat size." Lars responded with the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement.

"On second thought, if we don't want to arose suspicion, we shouldn't take weapons." Miguel reasoned.

"Good point. Besides, they won't have a chance against me." Hwoarang stated boastfully.

"Okay, so the basic plan is as follows. We go to the club, try to blend in, find Lili, and take anyone down that tries to stop us." Lars said, switching his mind set to a more tactical way of thinking.

"Right, Larry. Now let's get out of here." Hwoarang said as he opened his door.

"I'm driving. Follow me." Lars instructed, leading the way out of the apartment building to his vehicle. The rest of them followed in silence, and got inside Lars' car. Lars quickly activated the GPS on his phone to show him the way to the club, using the address that Raven had sent him. Lars started his car, and raced off as the daylight began fading into twilight. As the vehicle full of fighters got closer and closer to the club, none of them would be prepared for what waited inside.


End file.
